


Well Damn

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the first thing i've managed to write to completion in such a long time please just take it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Damn

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying really hard to finish up new chapters for my multi-chapter fics but i keep getting stuck on those please take this filth for now

"Hey, Jeremy."

 

He rolled over to look up at Matt, who was shaking his shoulder, and gave a sleepy grin.  "Yeah?"

 

"Did-  Did you-  I-  Don't you think you went a bit _overboard_ on the hickies last night?"

 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at the color splotched over Matt's neck and smiled wider.  "Wow, that looks nice."

 

"Aww."  They sat in sleepy silence for a moment.  "...  But we still have to go to work today."

 

"And?"

 

"And nobody at work knows about _this._ "

 

"...  Oh yeah."


End file.
